NOONA IS MINE
by Kim Jihae
Summary: Kyuhyun marah saat tahu Sungmin menyukainya/KYUHYUN-SUNGMIN/KYUMIN FF/ONESHOOT/SWEET-ROMANCE/GS


**Oneshoot**

 **"NOONA IS MINE"**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Sweet Romance**

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

Kyuhyun sangat marah saat tahu satu fakta bahwa Lee Sungmin ternyata menyimpan perasaan spesial padanya. Bukan, bukan karena Kyuhyun membenci gadis itu. Tapi justru sebaliknya.  
Semua orang juga tahu bagaimana kedekatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Orang-orang akan selalu menegur Sungmin jika Kyuhyun mulai bertingkah dan semua selalu dengan kalimat yang mengerupai, seperti:

"Sungmin lihat adikmu?"

Atau

"Sungmin apa yang dilakukan adikmu?"

Kalau tidak

"Sungmin beritahu adikmu itu!"

Dan sejenisnya yang masih banyak lagi jika mau menelisik.

Adikmu, adikmu, dan adikmu. Selalu kata itu yang keluar dari mulut rekan-rekannya. Tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka juga sih, memang kedekatan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah dipatenkan seperti kakak beradik. Itu semua karena mereka sendiri yang pada awalnya mengatakan seperti itu.  
Kyuhyun dua tahun lebih muda dari Sungmin. Mereka bekerja diperusahaan yang sama, kantor berita.  
Entah sejak kapan keduanya menjadi begitu dekat dan akrab. Saling mengasihi dan menyayangi layaknya dua bersaudara. Dan Sungmin sudah menganggap Kyuhyun seperti adiknya sendiri. Itu awalnya, sebelum ia sadar bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada pria yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Tapi Sungmin tahu perasaannya salah. Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan memacari Shin Mira, temannya semasa SMA dulu. Kyuhyun sempat tertarik pada Mira sejak masa sekolahnya. Tapi karena gadis itu terlalu populer, Kyuhyun tak punya keberanian untuk mendekatinya. Kemudian saat Kyuhyun sudah dewasa dan punya pekerjaan yang mapan Kyuhyun mulai mendekati gadis itu.  
Awalnya Kyuhyun mengalami kesulitan, dan saat seperti itu ia akan merengek pada Sungmin. Apa-apa Sungmin, sedikit-sedikit Sungmin. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari ia telah bergantung pada Sungmin. Bahkan Kyuhyun tak rela jika Sungmin dekat dengan pria lain, ia pernah cemburu saat Sungmin mendapat tugas meliput berita dinegri kangguru sana bersama Taecyon.

Kemudian jika ada tugas besar, Kyuhyun akan selalu melibatkan dirinya agar ia mendapat tugas dan berada satu team bersama Sungmin. Itu memang berhasil, tapi hanya sekali. Kemudian Sungmin ditugas tetapkan bersama Kwangsoo.  
Baiklah jika hanya Kwangsoo, Kyuhyun tidak perlu kawatir. Kwangsoo bukan saingannya. Setidaknya itu menurut pendapat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat menuju ruangan divisi Sungmin. Setelah mendapat pengakuan dari Kwangsoo, Kyuhyun benar-benar meledak. Tadi saat makan siang berdua dengannya, Kwangsoo keceplosan mengatakan satu fakta yang mengejutkan. Lalu Kyuhyun memaksanya untuk menceritakan semuanya.

Sungmin dekat dengan Kwangsoo karena mereka satu team. Dan ternyata Sungmin banyak mercurahkan isi hatinya pada pria itu.

Kyuhyun sudah sampai didepan ruang divisi Sungmin. Pria itu tanpa mengetuk pintu langsung saja membukanya. Disana masih ada Jungmo, kepala divisi Sungmin. Tapi kyuhyun sama sekali tak merasa sungkan. Pria itu berjalan menuju meja kerja Sungmin.

"Sungmin, adikmu datang"

Sunny berceloteh menegur Sungmin yang masih serius dengan pekerjaannya. Sungmin menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar lalu menoleh kearah pintu masuk, namun ternyata Kyuhyun sudah berdiri didepannya. Bagian depan kemeja Kyuhyun bahkan sudah hampir menempel dengan hidungnya.

Sungmin mendongak dan menemukan wajah tidak bersahabat Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunie, ada apa?" Kyuhyun merasa kesal dipanggil seperti itu. Ia bukan adik kecil, tapi Sungmin suka sekali memanggilnya seperti itu

Ia sudah dewasa, bahkan ia bisa lebih dewasa daripada Sungmin pada hal-hal tertentu.  
Kyuhyun menggeram.

"Lee Sungmin" geramnya memanggil nama Sungmin tanpa embel-embel noona.

Sungmin dan yang lain terntu saja terkejut, jika sudah begini itu berarti Kyuhyun sedang marah.

 **Bruk**

"Sungmin, aku minta maaf"

Kwangsoo datang dan menubruk meja Sungmin. Lalu pria kelewat tinggi itu langsung meminta maaf sambil berkali-kali membungkuk.  
Sungmin benar-benar dibuat tidak mengerti dengan keadaan didepannya kini. Kemudian Sungmin menggeser kursinya agar sedikit menjauh lalu menatap Kyuhyun dan Kwangsoo dan ada didepannya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Sungmin menatap keduanya penuh selidik.

Kwangsoo terlihat begitu ketakutan, bahkan kaki pria itu bergetar. Sunny merasa kasihan lalu mendekatkan kursi untuknya, membiarkan pria kelewat tinggi itu duduk.  
Kwangsoo sudah duduk, tapi dirinya masih gemetaran.

"Ada apa?" Sekali lagi Sungmin meminta penjelasan pada keduanya.  
Kyuhyun masih berdiri disana dengan kemeja biru laut yang sudah ia gulung lengannya sampai siku. Lalu pria itu berkacak pinggang.

"Lee Sungmin, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan padaku jika kau menyukaiku"

Kalimat Kyuhyun bagai tamparan bagi Sungmin. Gadis melotot dan tegang diatas kursinya. Seluruh isi ruangan itu langsung diam. Satu divisi ada enam orang dan satu kepala. Jadi dalam satu ruang kerja Sungmin ada tujuh orang total semuanya. Sungmin, Kwangsoo, dan Sunny termasuk disana. Lalu Jungmo sang kepala divisi. Tiga selanjutnya adalah Shim Cangmin, Victoria dan Nickhun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun ada di divisi yang berbeda.

Sungmin mulai mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan. Gadis itu kemudian berdiri dengan kaki sedikit bergetar.

"Apa yang kau katakan? "

Sungmin butuh penjelasan. Gadis itu tak menampik jika apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun itu benar. Tapi gadis itu perlu tahu, dari mana Kyuhyun tahu fakta itu.

Sejurus kemudian matanya menatap Kwangsoo penuh-penuh.  
Kwangsoo menunduk dengan tangan yang saling bertaut dan saling meremas.

"Maafkan mulutku ini" Kwangsoo menepuk-nepuk mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya.

"Mulut bodoh. Mulut bodoh" omelnya masih menampari mulutnya sendiri.

"Jadi?" Tantang Kyuhyun.

Jangan salah, meski umurnya paling muda dibandingkan dengan rekan-rekan satu ruangan Sungmin disana, tapi Kyuhyun pria yang tegas dan pemberani. Kadang saking pemberaninya ia sering membuat ulah. Dan herannya ia tidak dipecat. Memang sih otaknya tak bisa diragukan lagi.  
Sungmin gugup tapi ia tak boleh kalah.  
Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang tepat kemata Kyuhyun. Menantang!

"Jika iya. Lalu kenapa?" Tantang Sungmin.

Ke enam pasang mata itu melotot melihat adegan yang terjadi didepannya itu. Sedari tadi Semua yang ada didalam ruangan itu memang memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada pertengkaran Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Bahkan Jungmo pun rela meninggalkan kursi ternyamannya demi melihat lebih dekat pertengkaran 'kakak-beradik' tersebut.  
Kyuhyun menempelkan bibir tebalnya diatas bibir tipis Sungmin. Pria itu meletakan kedua telapak tangannya diatas kedua pipi Sungmin.  
Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati bibir manis Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin, jangan tanyakan lagi. Mata gadis itu seakan mau copot.  
Sedangkan Kwangsoo telah menggigit kepalan tangannya sendiri. Yang lain jangan ditanya, mereka punya ekpresi masing-masing untuk adegan tak terduga tersebut.

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

Sejak kejadian menggemparkan satu minggu yang lalu, Sungmin berusaha menghindari Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terus saja berusaha mendekati Sungmin. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

 **Trak**

Kyuhyun mendudukan diri tepat didepan Sungmin saat malan siang dikantin perusahaan. Sungmin yang menghindari perdebatan, hanya menoleh sekilas kearah Kyuhyun lalu kembali melanjutkan acara makan siangnya. Hari ini ia makan sendirian.  
Kyuhyun merasa kesal karena mendapat respon cuek dari Sungmin. Pria itu menyumpit nasinya dengan asal dan memasukkan kedalam mulutnya dengan asal pula, tapi matanya sama sekali tak bisa berpaling dari Sungmin yang masih enggan menatap kearahnya.

Sungmin sudah selesai, dan Kyuhyun pun mulai mengangkat piring makan siangnnya walau nyatanya isinya masih bisa dikatakan separuh.  
Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Sungmin, karena kesal terus diabaikan selama satu minggu belakangan ini, Kyuhyun ingin bicara pada Sungmin. Pria itu meraih pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan membawa pergi gadis itu dari sana mesti Sungmin terus berusaha melepaskan diri.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kebelakang gedung paling utara. Tempat paling aman dan strategis untuknya berbicara kali ini.

"Kenapa mendiamiku?" Kyuhyun berbicara pada intinya.

Sungmin melirik sinis kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak sadar aku marah padamu?" Sahut Sungmin kesal

"Kenapa kau marah? Harusnya aku yang marah" Kyuhyun tak mau kalah dan mengutarakan kekesalannya.

"Kenapa kau yang harusnya marah?"

"KARENA KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN PERASAANMU DARIKU" bentak Kyuhyun kalap.

Sungmin ketakutan tapi juga kesal.  
Kenapa Kyuhyun begitu tidak bisa berfikir rasional. Mana mungkin Sungmin mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya, lalu menangis karena cintanya tak tersampaikan. Sedangkan orang itu adalah Kyuhyun sendiri. Jika itu bukan Kyuhyun, sudah pasti Sungmin akan mengeluhkan semuanya pada pria tersebut. Seperti apa yang selalu Kyuhyun ceritakan tentang kisahnya dengan kekasihnya tersebut.  
Jujur Sungmin terluka saat Kyuhyun terus berceloteh tentang kekasihnya tersebut, tapi selalu berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja.  
Sesak yang Sungmin rasakan membuatnya meneteskan airmata. Sungmin sudah mencoba menutup luka itu sedikit demi sedikit, tapi Kyuhyun membuka kembali luka itu.

Kyuhyun menyesal telah membentak Sungmin, pria itu kemudian berjalan mendekat dan membawa tubuh _'Sungmin noona-nya'_ itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Maaf" lirihnya penuh penyesalan

Sungmin tak bergeming. Gadis itu semakin menangis, jika saja Kyuhyun tidak mempunyai kekasih, mungkin tidak akan sesulit ini. Ia sadar ia akan menjadi pihak ketiga diantara hubungan Kyuhyun dan kelasihnya, dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi.

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat dirasa Sungmin terus terisak. Kyuhyun benar-benar menyesal melukai hati Sungmin-nya. Sungmin miliknya, melukai Sungmin berarti melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf" Kyuhyun terus menggumamkan kata maaf dengan lembut, dan semakin membuat Sungmin terbuai. Terbuai akan perasaan yang menurutnya salah itu.

Kyuhyun meraih belakang kepala Sungmin dengan telapak tangan kanannya, lalu bergerak naik turun untuk mengelus rambut panjang gadis itu.

Sungmin memang tidak pernah tahu apa yang sebenanya terjadi. Jadi seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak menyalahkan gadis itu.  
Jika saja Sungmin tahu dan Kyuhyun menyadari sejak awal. Mungkin kini mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih, bukan kakak-beradik begini.

Kyuhyun memang tertarik pada Mira sejak mereka SMA, dan Kyuhyun memang mendekati Mira saat ia sudah bekerja dan mapan.  
Saat itu Kyuhyun tidak sendiri, ada Sungmin yang selalu mendukungnya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sangat dekat saat mereka bekerja di divisi yang sama. Kyuhyun begitu mengagumi Sungmin yang ulet, pekerja keras dan bertanggung jawab pada pekerjaannya. Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun selalu membanggakan Sungmin sebagai noona-nya. Sampai akhirnya satu tahun yang lalu Sungmin naik jabatan dan dipindahkan ke divisi yang lain. Kerja keras gadis itu memang patut diberi penghargaan. Dan Kyuhyun yang badung harus tetap rela tinggal di divisinya. Bukannya Kyuhyun bodoh, hanya saja pria itu terlalu semau sendiri.

Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada Sungmin. Tapi sikap Sungmin yang seolah benar-benar menganggapnya hanya sebagai seorang adik membuatnya mundur secara perlahan. Lalu kyuhyun menceritakan tentang Mira pada Sungmin, dan berharap mendapat respon yang berarti. Seperti Sungmin kesal atau marah karena cemburu, tapi yang terjadi gadis itu malah mendukungnya. Pernah sekali Kyuhyun mengajaknya menemui Mira dan mengenalkan pacarnya itu pada Sungmin, dan sekali lagi Sungmin menyambutnya dengan baik.  
Kyuhyun benar-benar menyerah saat itu dan benar-benar memulai menjalani jalinan kasihnya dengan Mira.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak tahan dengan sikap posesif dan cerewet Mira. Notifikasi ataupun dering telpon dari gadis itu seperti alarm kebakaran bagi Kyuhyun.  
Setiap detik setiap menit dimanapun Kyuhyun berada gadis itu harus tahu. Dan jika sekali saja Kyuhyun telat menghubunginya, gadis itu akan berprasangka yang aneh-aneh. Seperti selingkuhlah, atau tidak peduli padanya lah, dan yang lebih aneh-aneh lainnya lagi.

Kyuhyun pusing dan tak tahan menjalani kisah asmara dengan gadis seperti itu. Kyuhyun tertekan.  
Dan Kyuhyun akan selalu merasa nyaman jika bersama Sungmin. Saat Kyuhyun harus lembur, Sungmin akan selalu mengingatkannya untuk makan malam. Lalu gadis itu akan menelponnya saat ia memasuki apartemennya. Memberi petuah agar mandi dengan air hangat lalu segera mengistirahatkan dirinya.  
Perhatian Sungmin dan kasih sayang gadis itu membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa berpaling. Meski ia berstatus kekasih orang tapi Kyuhyun masih mengharapkan Sungmin. Biarlah jika ia dianggap serakah.

Jika saja Sungmin tahu jika ia dan Mira telah berakhir sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Apa tanggapan gadis itu?

Kyuhyun sangat frustasi saat Sungmin mendiamkannya setelah ia menciumnya dua hari sebelumnya. Lalu Mira terus menghubunginya tanpa lelah. Seperti biasanya, tuduhan-tuduhan tak jelas gadis itu layangkan pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencoba mengalah tapi gadis itu terus saja memojokannya. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu meminta putus darinya. Kyuhyun mengatakan iya saat itu juga, lalu sambungan telpon terputus dari seberang.

Kyuhyun lega karena satu masalah telah selesai. Tinggal masalahnya dengan Sungmin yang harus ia selesaikan.

Sungmin sudah tenang didalam pelukannya, gadis yang bahkan terlihat lebih muda darinya itu sepetinya telah lelah menangis. Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Sungmin. Airmatanya sudah kering, dan wajahnya tampak berantakan. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak merasa ilfeel. Kyuhyun malah tersenyum.  
Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Maaf membuat noona menangis" sesalnya.

Sungmin tersenyum merasa lebih baik. Setelah sekian menit ia menangis, ia merasa bebannya sedikit berkurang bersama airmatanya yang terbuang.

"Aku juga minta maaf. Seharusnya aku lebih dewasa"

Kyuhyun tersenyum masih mengelus pipi Sungmin.

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

"Kalian sudah baikan?"

Sunny berdiri disisi meja Sungmin dan menegur gadis manis tersebut.

"Hm"

Sungmin menjawab dengan deheman dan masih fokus dengan layar komputer didepannya

"Hm tapi aneh lho"

Sunny mulai mendudukan dirinya disisi Sungmin setelah manarik kursinya. Pekerjaan Sunny telah selesai, jadi gadis itu bisa bersantai-santai.

"Maksudmu?"

Sungmin menanggapi pertanyaan Sunny tapi tetap fokus pada layar komputernya.

"Bukankah kau yang menyukainya. Tapi kenapa ia yang menciummu waktu itu?"

Wajah Sungmin memerah mengingat moment itu. Memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun sejak hari itu.  
Sungmin juga sempat mendiamkan Kwangsoo selama empat hari. Ia tak mungkin selamanya mendiamkan Kwangsoo, apalagi mereka satu team.  
Sungmin bersikap dewasa dalam menghadapi permasalahannya saat ini, lagipula karena kelancangan Kwangsoo ia merasa lebih baik. Kyuhyun mengerti perasaannya dan mereka tetap baik-baik saja. Bahkan sekarang lebih baik, sejak tiga hari yang lalu tepatnya.

"Ck! Jangan dibahas" ujar Sungmin malas

"Jika aku boleh menebak. Sepertinya dia juga menyukaimu" celoteh Sunny masih setia duduk disebelah Sungmin.  
Sungmin tidak bisa konsentrasi dan memutuskan pergi ketoilet

Sungmin mencuci tangannya diwastafel, lalu mengamati wajahnya pada cermin besar didepannya. Ada lingkar hitam tipis dibawah matanya. Kurang tidur.

Saat Sungmin kembali dari toilet Changmin memberitahunya jika ponselnya terus berdering.  
Sungmin melihat notifikasi dan ternyata dari Kyuhyun yang menghubunginya berkali-kali. Lalu ada satu pesan masuk dari pria itu.

 _"Maaf tidak bisa makan siang bersama. Aku makan diluar bersama Bujangnim"_

Sungmin tersenyum membaca pesan dari Kyuhyun. Manis sekali. Hanya tak bisa makan bersama dikantin perusahaan saja Kyuhyun mengiriminya pesan.  
Nickhun tersenyum geli setelah mengintip isi pesan Sungmin. Nickhun lewat dibelakang Sungmin saat gadis itu membaca pesan dari Kyuhyun, lalu dengan iseng pria itu mengintip isi ponsel gadis itu.  
Melihat Nickhun yang tersenyum, dan Sungmin juga tersenyum membuat yang lain penasaran. Dengan bisik-bisik mereka meminta penjelasan dari Nickhun.

"Kyuhyun" jelas Nickhun dengan gerakan bibir tanpa suara.

Semua ikut tersenyum, bahkan Jungmo yang ikut memperhatikan tingkah bawahannya tersebut juga tersenyum. Jungmo menang tidak ikut bertanya, tapi pria itu memperhatikan dari meja kerjanya.

Sungmin, Sunny, Victoria, Nichun dan Kwangsoo makan bersama dikanting perusahaan. Sedangkan Changmin dibawa Jungmo entah kemana.

Mereka bertiga, kecuali Sungmin dan Kwangsoo berbisik-bisik dan menggunakan isyarat aneh. Lalu Sunny mulai membuka suara.

"Adikmu mana? Tidak makan siang?" Tanyanya pura-pura tidak tahu.

Victoria dan Nichun tersenyum misterius, sedangkan Kwangsoo memelototi mereka satu persatu. Pria kelewat tinggi itu tidak mau lagi jadi objek kemarahan Sungmin. Dan Kwangsoo harap mereka tak membahas masalah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun disini.

"Makan diluar" jawab Sungmin santai

"Tumben" sagut Victoria

"Diajak Bujangnim" timpal Sungmin lagi.

"Kelihatannya semakin dekat ya" Nickhun tersenyum menggoda.

"kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja sih" tambah Nickhun yang disetujui oleh Sunny dan Victoria. Sedangkan Kwangsoo hanya menatap was-was pada reaksi Sungmin.  
Sungmin tersenyum menanggapi saran teman-temannya tersebut. Mereka begitu mendukung jika ia dan Kyuhyun pacaran. Mereka tidak menjadi dirinya sih, jadi mereka tidak mengerti.

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

Sungmin mendapat pesan dari Mira saat gadis itu merapikan meja kerjanya.  
Mira mengatakan ingin bertemu dengannya dan memintanya tanpa mengajak Kyuhyun.  
Sungmin mebalas iya lalu menghubungi Kyuhyun. Gadis itu menelpon Kyuhyun sambil keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Rekan-rekannya berbisik-bisik saat tahu yang dihubungi Sungmin adalah Kyuhyun.  
Mereka merasa keduanya memang saling mencintai tapi anehnya mereka masih terus saja menunda untuk menjalin hubungan yang sebenarnya.

Awalnya Kyuhyun mendesak agar Sungmin mengatakan akan pergi kemana dan dengan siapa. Tapi gadis itu tetap tak memberitahunya. Sungmin hanya mengatakan bertemu teman lama. Kyuhyun bertanya laki-laki atau perempuan. Lalu Sungmin menjawab jika temannya perempuan. Baru setelah itu Kyuhyun mengijinkannya pergi tanpa dirinya. Tapi mereka harus bertemu dulu dipintu keluar perusahaan. HAH! Banyak aturan.  
Mereka bertemu sebentar lalu Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin sebelum berlari menuju tempat parkir mobilnya. Hal itu sangat mengejutkan bagi Sungmin, karena Kyuhyun tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu sebelumnya.

Sungmin bertemu dengan Mira di caffetaria, mereke memesan secangkir kopi dan mengobrol basa-basi. Sungmin pikir Mira merindukannya. Sejak gadis itu dikenalkan Kyuhyun padanya mereka menjadi sedikit akrab. Dan Sungmin menyukai gadis itu.  
Mira merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tas nya. Gelang perak pemberian Kyuhyun. Gelang yang manis untuk gadis semanis Mira.

"Eonni. Tolong kembalikan ini pada Kyuhyun. Katakan terimakasih untuk selama ini"

Sungmin terkejut saat mira menaruh gelang tersebut didalam telapak tangannya. Dan juga kalimat gadis itu.

"Mira-ya" lirih Sungmin tidak yakin.

"Kami sudah berakhir" Mira menjawab ekspresi terkejut Sungmin.

Sungmin merasa pusing. Apa ini? Kyuhyun dan Mira telah berakhir. Apa itu karenanya? Sungmin benar-benar merasa jahat dan merasa menjadi penghalang diantara mereka

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin pelan

"Aku dan Kyuhyun punya banyak perbedaan, dan aku merasa tidak bisa melanjutkannya lagi" gadis itu menarik nafanya perlahan.

"Apa Kyuhyun yang memutuskanmu?"

Mira tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Aku sadar aku terlalu posesif selama ini. Dan aku tahu Kyuhyun sudah bersabar. Tapi aku juga tahu Kyuhyun tertekan eonni. Aku yang mengakhirinya. Jika aku memaksakan diri, aku yang akan semakin terluka dengan sikapku sendiri. Kyuhyun hanya mengimbangiku dan aku selalu tak puas"

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum. Sungmin tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Gadis itu memandang kosong pada telapak tangannya yang telah terisi oleh gelang perak milik Mira tesebut.

Sungmin mendatangi apartemen Kyuhyun keesokan harinya. Hari ini weekend, mereka semua libur kerja.  
Sebelumnya Sungmin sudah mengirim pesan akan datang dan Kyuhyun bilang akan menunggunya.

Sungmin masuk kedalam apartemen Kyuhyun tanpa menunggu dibukakan pintu oleh pemiliknya, karena Sungmin mempunyai parword nya.  
Kyuhyun terlihat sudah segar didepan TV. Pria itu tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun berdiri dari sofa lalu mendekati Sungmin

"Noona" sambutnya sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan serius.  
Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya

"Ada apa hm?"

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin lalu menuntunnya menuju sofa. Lalu keduanya duduk berdampingan.  
Sungmin mengeluarkan gelang peras dari tak kecil yang ia bawa.

"Ini" tunjuknya membuka telapak tangannya

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Kau memutuskan Mira?" Tanya Sungmin menyelidik.

"Tidak. Dia yang memutuskanku" jawab Kyuhyun santai.

Benar apa yang dikatakan gadis itu. Bukan Kyuhyun, tapi gadis itu sendiri yang mengakhirinya.

"Lalu kau diam saja?" Tanya sungmin sekali lagi

"Lalu aku harus apa? Ini jauh lebih baik" jawab Kyuhyun.

Tanpa peduli bagaimana Sungmin mendapatkan gelang itu, Kyuhyun meraih gelang perak dari telapak tangan Sungmin tersebut. Bediri lalu melangkah menuju dapurnya. Membuang benda itu kedalam tong sampah. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin yang memandangnya terkejut.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mendekati Sungmin lagi.

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam tanpa suara dalam beberapa menit, hingga Sungmin merasa bosan. Gadis itu berdiri berniat untuk pulang

"Aku pulang" lirihnya.

Tapi Kyuhyun meraih pergelangan tangannya. Kyuhyun berdiri lalu memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Sungmin, membiarkan dagunya menyetuh kepala Sungmin.  
Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, sedangkan Sungmin hanya berdiri diam karena tegang.

"Jangan lari lagi. Ayo kita mulai dari sekarang" Kyuhyun berucap dengan lembut.

Sungmin sama sekali tak memberi respon. Gadis itu hanya diam saja tanpa tahu harus apa.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya lalu membalik tubuh Sungmin agar menghadap kearahnya.

"Butuh waktu yang panjang jika aku menjelaskannya. Tapi bisakah kau menerima hatiku saat ini. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya jika kau ingin tahu nanti"

Kyuhyun harus sedikit menunduk agar wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Sungmin. Kedua tangan pria itu sudah bertengger diatas pundak Sungmin.  
Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun.  
Perlahan tangannya terangkat. Kedua telapak tangannya menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun, sedetik kemudian gadis itu menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Kyuhyun.  
Sungmin tak ingin lari lagi, tak ingin bersembunyi lagi. Sejak dulu Sungmin menginginkan Kyuhyun, jika kesempatan itu datang sekarang padanya, ia tak boleh lari lagi.  
Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya untuk meraih pinggang Sungmin. Ciuman itu semakin intens. Lembut dan manis.

Kyuhyun membawa tubuh ramping Sungmin kedalam pelukannya setelah bibir mereka terlepas.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jauh sebelum aku tahu jika kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku" Kyuhyun mencoba membuka satu fakta tentang dirinya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku memilikimu sekarang" Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya setelah mengatakan hal itu. Sungmin terlalu bahagia dan lega.

"Aku yang memilikimu" protes Kyuhyun tak terima.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya lalu memasang wajah cemberutnya.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu memgecup pipi Sungmin sebentar.

"Kita harus berterimakasih pada Kwangsoo hyung"

Sungmin tersenyum lalu mendudukan dirinya disofa Kyuhyun.

"Kita traktir dia selama seminggu" usul Sungmin yang dijawab dengan dua jempol oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kemudian memyusul Sungmin duduk disebelahnya, lalu meraih kepala gadis itu agar bersandar dipundaknya.

"Mulai sekarang aku bukan adikmu lagi. Mengerti"

Sungmin tertawa mendengar petuah Kyuhyun.  
Sungmin melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun dari samping. Menyamankan posisinya

"Aku mengerti. Aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun-ku" kemudian Kyuhyun juga memeluknya dengan melingkarkan kedua lengannya membungkus tubuh Sungmin.

 _ **Sebanyak dan sebesar apapun cinta itu jika tidak diungkapakan hanya akan menguap diudara.**_  
 _ **Jangan pernah takut untuk mengatakan cinta, karena terluka adalah bagian dari cerita cinta.**_

 _ **END**_

 ** _Jika ada yang bertanya siapa Kwangsoo. Penggemar 'RunningMan' pasti tahu. Pria konyol kelewat tinggi itu adalah Kwangsoo._**

 ** _Baiklah selamat malam, selamat tidur. ini dongeng sebelum tidur untuk kalian._**

 ** _semoga mimpi indah_**

 ** _KIM JIHAE_**


End file.
